


24 hours for answers

by itwilleatyourbabies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Phanfiction, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First AO3 story! So basically it's 2008, and lots of soon to be youtubers are gathered by a mysterious boy named Ben Cook.  He brings with him a story of a so called girl from the future. Once she appears, everyone is full of questions, she brings with her modern technology, what kinds of things will be discovered? And what kind of things will be answered? But they have to be careful with their questions, after all, they only have 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! So this is my first fanfiction on this site, and my first PHANfiction all together, and I am super duper pumped! The basic idea for my story is that a girl goes into the past with modern technology and plans to tell all of these soon to be youtubers what their lives are going to be like. She will even show them each a video of their's. There will be 26 chapters in all, a prologue, epilogue and then one chapter for each hour. In each chapter two things will happen: A) there will a one youtube video shown, and B) the girl will dissect one Ship, and get real answers.   
> Disclaimer- I don't own any of these people because they are people and I can not physically own them.

Twenty Four Hours To Get The Answers chapter one: prologue 

A/N this is my first time posting around YouTube, so any kind of help would be greatly appreciated. Next chapters will be lots longer. Next chapter up soon.  
Disclaimer- I don’t own any of these people, because they are people, and I can’t own them. 

 

I stood up drowsily, my mind foggy as and pull myself up from the ground. I look every which way, trying to discreetly uncover where I am. I find tons of people standing at me, some tall, some short, females, males, fat, skinny, light, dark, smiles, frowns. They all, thought, had one similarity: Their cameras.   
“We’ve been waiting for you,” a single figure stepped up from out of the dark throngs of people, “Come with me.” He smiled. He smiled a smile I couldn’t help but trust. He didn’t wait for my approval, but turned the opposite direction and glided forward. I followed, the people parted as we passed, some where silent, staring at me and the man in awe, some were whispering I hated the disbelieving whispers. 

 

Ten minutes earlier  
It was summer of 2008, and a crowd of confused people were standing, whispering and fidgeting, as they waited for the stranger with red hair to explain. He set one foot upon the raised flooring, and everything stopped. The crowd stopped moving. Stopped talking. practically stopped breathing.   
“I believe you are wondering why I have gathered you all here today,” He spoke, talking in their silent nods with appreciation, “When the truth is I don’t even know myself.” The crowd said nothing, but their silence was encouraging. The man Continued.  
“My name is Ben Cook. I was lounging at home early, when a mysterious letter arrived. It was not delivered through The Post, but by a hooded stranger. They spoke nothing and handed me a letter,” He looked around at their disbelieving faces, after all, what could all of these people had in common? Nothing, Ben took out a letter, hands shaking as he unfolded it, “It reads: ‘Dear Ben Cook, I know you don’t know me, but you will soon enough, you see, yourself, along with every other human in this room, plays a big role in the future. A young stranger will appear in a matter of minutes, and she will explain, but beware, she will only be here for twenty four hours.’” His voice faded out in a whisper. The excited talking started almost instantly, all about the strange girl who may or may not appear.   
Back to the present   
The red headed man lead me to a private room to the left. He gestured me in, and I happily obliged.   
“Who are you?” He questioned, right as I had walked through the door. I turned to face him and smiled,   
“I,” I spoke smile in my voice, “Am both your worst enemy and your greatest friend, for I am from the future.” He stared at me like I was crazy, but shockingly enough, seemed to accept it,   
“What are you doing here?” He questioned me, not in an unfriendly way, though, in a more curious way.   
“Each person in that room right now,” I started off, “Is a YouTuber, know or sometime in future.” Each of you are fairly big in that time, and so I decided to pay to a little visit, answer some questions, and to help you guys get a generally better idea, so that you know what your lives will be like in the future. But get them out now, I am after all, only here for twenty four hours.


	2. Hour One: Alex Day/ Itswaypastmybedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first hour of the 24, featuring Alex Day and It'swaypastmybedtime aka Carrie Hope Fletcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my story so far, I hope most of you have enjoyed it. I only have about four or five ships I really want to do, so feel free to suggest more in the comments.

24 Hours for Answers Chapter One: Hour One  
Video: Sweets For Two by: Alex Day  
Ship: Carrie Hope Fletcher/Alex Day

 

She walked out into the room, Ben Cook right behind her, every eye turned on to her as she walked out, some looked shocked, so look scared, and some looked curious. She took in each expression, and with each look her confidence grew.   
“Hello,” She spoke with a voice unlike what one would expect from her, it was slightly low, and had a mysterious undertone, her accent was thick, but nobody could tell where it was from.   
“My name is Demona Rabbia, I’m both you wildest dream and your worst nightmare, I come from the future...’ She was rudely interrupted by the whispers that broke out across the crowd, “Each one of you is a youtuber, or does something big on Youtube in my time, I would not only like to bring you tales of your future, but to help you make some decisions.”  
“How do we know we can trust you?” A voice asked, everyone turned to face the speaker, it was a fairly short boy, with lots of big, brown hair.   
“Well,” Demona Rabbia started, “Mr. Alex Day, I know that you can trust me, what would you like me to do to show you?” He backed away as she flashed him a winning smirk.   
“Hhhooo Wwwww, Wwwwww do you know my name?” He’s eyes were fearful and backed away from her as he spoke.   
“ You’re a famous youtuber, Alex, how could I not know of you?” She smiled at the crowd that was looking up at her in awe.  
“In Fact, since you are so outspoken, Mr. Day, way don’t we show we show one of you videos?” As she spoke, an old projector was brought up, she shone the light on the wall, and went to the internet on the desktop computer right next to it.   
She went to Youtube, which looked the same as it had moments ago, and she went to the search bar and typed “Alex Day Sweets For Two.” As they were waiting for it to load, she returned to the microphone “Is there a Carrie Hope Fletcher, here?” She asked all though she already knew the answer.   
“I’m Carrie Hope Fletcher.” One girl answered from the depths of the crowd. the murmurs broke out around her.   
“Well, come right on up.” The girl smiled . You could hear her fighting her way up onto the stage, and every turned towards her.  
She was fairly tall, about as tall as Alex, with a curvy body and unruly blond hair that sprouted up everywhere.   
“Hello Ms. Fletcher,” The girl started, “Please stand next to Alex.” She did as she was told, unintentionally smacking Alex in the face with that unruly blond hair of her’s.   
“PP TT HH!” He spit out strands of her hair, “Hair in the mouth, hair in the mouth!”  
“I’m so sorry!” She instantly apologized wringing her hands behind her back.   
“It’s okay.” He said. She opened her mouth, but the video cut them off.   
“Hello. I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO TELL YOU ABOUT!!!!” They turned to a much older looking Alex, standing tall, his pale skin contrasting with the exposed brick of the apartment windows.

XXX

 

The video had ended about five minutes ago. As everyone turned towards Alex and Carrie, who were staring at nothing but each other. Their mouths were open in pure shock, and they looked like they had seen a ghost. But the smiles were in there eyes.   
“How was that?’ Demona asked the crowd, but they to were shocked. This wasn’t some weird prank, some strange made up story, no this was real, and it was really happening   
“How about another one, Carrie? Alex?” They both nodded silently as she went back to her search bar. This time typing in “My Valentine Its Way Past My Bedtime.” and another video came up. This one loaded faster, as though it was getting ready for all of the loading that it was getting ready to do.   
“ *Sip* Ugh it really bothers me when people don’t write on the right side of the mug, I’m right handed I want to show you what I have written on my mug.” 

XXX  
The video had ended once again, and it was dead silent once again. Nobody said anything.   
“Well,” Demona said, “That’s one hour down, 23 to go.”


	3. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an update

Hey Guys! I know people have wanted an update on this fucking story forever but I haven't really complied. And I just got caught up in other things. BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I have created an updating schedule so this story from now on will be update every Thursday! I don't have any ship ideas really other than:  
Troyler  
Phan  
what ever we call Pewdiepie and Marzia   
Patty Walters/thisbedottie  
and now with all the Alex Day issues going on I might delete the last chapter cuz ya know.   
SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ships down below and I'll see you next Thursday.   
stay strong l-/  
Cece xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic on Ao3 guys! I hope you liked it! It only takes about 1 kudos or 1 comment to make me continue my story! Thanks for reading,  
> IWEYB


End file.
